marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Enchiridion Marrissa
|last_updated= |status=Completed |elsewhere=https://docs.google.com/document/d/ 16BotBQzqMoYjoVyBmeW4vshen-WhTadX_XwomXTyLCw/edit |fictional_author=Skepness Man President Snow (preface) |fictional_date_of_writing=AG 2187 (purported) Inside the Incipisphere (actual) |fictional_copies_owned_by=Aranna Sorket Marrissa Roberts Joey Claire Dick Stiller |series1_name=Skepness Man's stories |series1_preceded_by=N/A |series1_succeded_by=''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' }} Have a great holiday in our universe, ''- Skepness Man, compiler and editor ca. AG 2187'' :- Introduction Enchiridion Marrissa - A Guide to the Universe of ITS MY LIFE! and TEEN FORTRESS 2 is the first documentary-style story written by ASBusinessMagnet, under the guise of Skepness Man. In many parts, it is written as a tourist's guide, elaborating on what is absolutely imperative to know for anyone visiting the universe of MarissaTheWriter fanfics. The story is named after Enchiridion Alternia, a largely non-canonical fanmade guide to [[Aliens with candy corn horns and gray skin|the Homestuck trolls]], their biology, society and culture, which used to exist on the MSPA Forums before their shutdown. Contents Enchiridion Marrissa begins with two introductions; one written by Curiosity Snow and one written by Skepness Man. Curiosity Snow comments on how Critics United is great, while Skepness Man comments on how the knowledge he has collected is dangerous. This is one of the ways in which Enchiridion Marrissa pays homage to Enchiridion Alternia, which also had two introductions, one written in-character by a troll librarian Szao Djbali and one written out of character by Quirk, the compiler and editor of Enchiridion Alternia. Following that, there are three major sections. The first one, "Species Descriptions", tells the reader how to tell apart regular humans, powerful humans, falmer trollz, cherub trollz, robots, animals, hybrids (both human/robot and human/animal) and two different alien species (including aliens with candy corn horns and gray skin), what the common traits of each species are and how each species is to be respected. The second and most voluminous section, "History", details the history of the Marrissaverse, starting with the events of Invader Zim: Born Again Christian and ending with the events of Post-SCrash Session. This section uses Skepness Man's own invention, the Anno Glorii calendar system, and sometimes gives his own opinion on some of the events. He also gives the lists of leaders of different factions. The third section, dubbed "the vocabulary section" in Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, is split into three chapters: "Notable factions and their inventions", "Culture" and "Concepts". It outlines some of the most famous people and concepts that didn't make it into the history section, such as Portal Labs' tests, Sburb Alpha, Avril Lavigne and the Hunger Games. Contrary to the designation, it does not feature any trollficese vocabulary. The story features several characters not mentioned in any other MarissaTheWriter fanfic prior to this one, including Wantagruel Vasebreaker, Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez and Andrew Hussite. In-universe The Enchiridion first appears in Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens. MarrissaTheWriter intends to use a quote from it to convey that Aranna Sorket doesn't share a body with anyone, unlike Meanie Pixies, but what happens is Aranna accidentally acquires a copy of Enchiridion Marrissa that way, and uses it to look other stuff up. This encounter with Enchiridion Marrissa is eventually what leads Aranna to recognize Skepness Man in Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host. The book is also mentioned a couple of times by Skepness Man, its author, alongside Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History. In the Enchiridion, Skepness Man repeatedly insists that the entire book could be dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands, and suggests condensing it into a proper tourist's guide that can be given out and spread across universes. Despite this, no derivative works condensing Enchiridion Marrissa are ever seen in any other Marrissa fanfic; there is only a book owned by the Time Police and curated by Cranky Vasquez which expands upon the concept. Category:Stories Category:In-universe media